Perfectly Dead
by Mrs. Nick J' Ashley 'N' Amy
Summary: Sharpay has a secret... Also someone is watching her. Will Troy be able to save her before its to late? Or will she end her life with the one fait she dreads most of all? TROYPAY, Ryella, Chaylor etc. Mainly Troypay! R and R! - Ashley!
1. Trailer

**A/N: I love this IDEA! It's something different for me too genre speaking. I've been reafding a lot or horrors and romsances lately so I decided to do both. Hope you liek this.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, Obviouskly ia little blonde girl vowns HSM or anything related (SACRASTIC AND R)OLLS EYES)**

**Trailer for Perfectly Dead**

**Sharpay Evans was an average teenage girl**

_(Flashes to Sharpay sitting in science gossiping to Gabriella)_

**Or so one would think...**

_( Flashes to Sharpay putting on a bunch of makeup)_

"Hurry Sharpay, 5 minutes!"

**Like all people she had her sercets**

_(Shows Sharpay on stage dancing)_

"She reminds me of someone..."

**But also something in her life changed**

_(Flashes to Sharpay walking fast down a hallway)_

**Something could be following her**

_(Shows Sharpay screaming and running fastily down hallway or darkness)_

**And there is only one way to stop it**

_(Flashed to Troy and Sharpay in a basement chained to the wall)_

"How do we get out?"

"I think if I knew that we could be in like Malibu tanning on a beach or something by now!"

**But what happens when her secret is found out**

_(Flashes to Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans in a alley)_

"How could you lie to me?"

"Troy, please, I didn't mean to!"

**Will he still help her or let her face her doom**

_(Flashes to Sharpay running down same dark almn alley)_

"Troy! HELP! ME! NOW! It's catching up to-

**Monique Coleman**

_(Shows Taylor smiling)_

"Don't miss me too much"

**Corbin Bleu**

_(Shows Chad hugging Gabriella)_

**Lucas Grabeel**

_(Ryan and Gabriella is what it flashes toooo)_

"I think I like what I see!"

"Oh, Baby, you should!"

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

(Ryan and Gabriella is what it flashes too again)

"Well, Troy isn't here!"

**Jennifer Tisdale**

(Flashes to Linda in the white limo)

"Ello SharShar! How's the day?"

**Brad Pitt**

(Flashes to Houston waving to Linda and Sharpay)

**Zac Efron**

(Shows Sharpay and Troy)

"You should have told me... maybe we never would have ended up like this!)

**And Ashley Tisdale**

_(Shows Sharpay and Troy squeezed into a tight corner)_

"Don't talk, don't move, don't breathe or you will be..."

**Perfectly Dead**

**Coming to a Fanfiction soon!**

**N/A: Ha like how I added Jennifer Tisdale and Brad Pitt? LOL! First Chapter posted soon!**


	2. Boarding the Ship and The Secret

**A/N: Hey everyone it's ASHLEY again alone. Well, sorry I haven't been updateing the other stories lately.. Kinda writer's block. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: No**

Sharpay Evans quickly hugged her friends and watched them board the ship. Japan, Japan, Japan she thought. She just wished she could go with her friends on the cruise then field trip to Japan. She was obviously jealous of the honor role students getting their reward for good grades... Japan. She waved like they do in the movies. She felt AWFULLY cheesy.

**Troy's POV**

"Bye Gab." I said as I kissed her. She walked away boarding the ship. I really didn't care much for Japan, though it would be fun. I guess I'm just not smart enough to be on Honor role. Well, what's my girlfriend gonna do in Japan anyway. "You will be in room 1ABV if your name is called... Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, and Ryan. You will be in room 1BN if your na-" Ms. Darbus said. Ryan and Gabriella in a room together?!?!?

**Regular POV**

The boat sailed off. Troy was fuming about the whole rooming situation. Sharpay was fuming about not going to Japan. They bumped into each other.

"H-hi Troy? Why are you here?" She questioned confused. "I wanted to say bye to Gabi, why are you her? Ryan right?" "Yeah, so... bye." She walked off. He stood there, wondering where she was going.

Sharpay rushed into her black hat and sunglasses and ran to the black limo. She must not be seen. She changed in the dressing room into a short pink dress and flip flops. Soon the limo stopped. "Thanks Houston, is this my next stop?" Sharpay smiled to her limo driver. He was also kind of her other dad. Since Sharpay's parents work a lot, when they were little they hired a body guard/nanny. That was Houston. Houston protected her at every second of each day, every day. She loved him for that.

Sharpay ran across the road to the other limo, this time a white one. Houston watched her carefully to make sure no cars were coming to hit her. "Ello SharShar! How's the day?" asked Linda. Linda was her maid/nanny that her parents also hired to take care of there kids. Linda was like her second mom also. She was from Austrailia (Sydney to be exact) and moved here for a new life after she graduated high school. She toke a college course, and brought a apartment in New York. After 2 years of college she moved to Albeuque.** (I have spelling problems so lol)** and got a job with the Evans household. Sharpay was 5 at the time.

Now, Linda is 32 and Houston 30. Sharpay thinks they were made to be with each other. Linda's silky blonde locks fell to her shoulder in tiny braids her brownish/blueish eyes glared across the road to smile at Houston. Houston's brownish/ blondish hair and baby blue hair spiked up in the front and tousled it messily in the back. Sharpay thought he was kinda cute. He moved into the house when Sharpay was 10. From that moment and on, since they locked eyes she thinks they are [erfectly perfect.

She did another quick change just to be in time to get dropped off at the concert. Backstage she did her makeup and changed again. Covering and coated her face with makeup.

The speakers boomed with music. "And now introducing your favorite pop star Kiera Baskets" She walked on stage with her brunette wig.

Sharpay Evans was secretly Kiera Basket.


	3. Concert, Phonecall, BOYFRIEND?

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HSM, only original stuffies**

They are...  
Super Popular, Social Sluts  
Fashion Foward, Boyfriend Stealing  
Little Backstabbers,Unbelieveable  
Mean Girls  
Yeahh  
Mean Girls

Sharpay just finished her last verse of her... well "Kiera Baskets" new song "Mean Girls". "THHHANK YOU FANS! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!" She chanted and the fans cheered. She ran offstage. 

Sharpay kind of started her whole Kiera Baskets thing when she saw her little sister Marissa watch an episode of Hannah Montana. She always wanted all the attention, but everyone else didn't like her. So, she thought if they knew she was Kiera Baskets they would bash her. She was _so_ wrong.

* * *

**On The Boat to Japan**

"What a hottie!" Chad said after watching Kiera Basket's concert on TV. Taylor slapped Chad. "How do you expect are relationship to work out chad?" She ran away crying. "Why is Taylor so emotional lately?" Ryan asked confused, even Sharpay doesn't act that dramatic. Gabi looked at Chad and Chad just shook his head. "She's been like this for the last two weeks, I have no idea." Gabriella thought about it for a second. "Well, maybe if you didn't comment on other girls appearance when your girlfriend is standing right there." She remarked, Chad shrugged. "Kiera ain't that hot anyways" Ryan said, he knew about his sister's secret. He wasn't about to call his siter hot. "I'm gonna go check on Tay, be right back!" Gabriella rushed out of the room into the girl's room.

* * *

**Backstage**

Kiera! Kiera! Kiera! Fans pouded on the doors. Ugh! Sharpay can't deal with all this right now. She wished she was in Japan... with Troy. "Shar, Ryan called... make sure you call him back! Lizeselle her mother yelled across the hallway. She was about to call Ryan then get to her fans when she realized she had a voicemail. She clicked to read it. Or listen. She wasn't too fast with the school kind of stuff, or she would be in Japan wright now! _Hey, Shar, It's Troy... Um Troy Bolton... I think since we have the break since everyone's in Japan we could work on our Science project. That would be great. Meet me at Portttoo Pillasd March 3rd at 8 so we can talk about it. Thanks, Bu-Bye! _OMG! Sharpay thought. She completely forgot Mr. Bearwowa had partnered Troy with her. _NOTE TO SELF: I LOVE THAT TEACHER! WELL SINCE HE IS KINDA YOUNG... SNAPP OUT OF IT GURL... YOU WANT TROY NOT SOME TEACHER! I have to pick out what to wear, my hair and my shoes... Oh and do my makeup! Let's see how many days I have. TODAY IS MARCH 3RD?!?!?!?!? _She thought to herself. She has an half in hour to get their. She better rush with the fans. "Hey Babe, don't tell me you forgot are little plan to go to the movies tonight and to my house... my parents aren't home. Baby your so sexy looking tongiht" She had complety forgotten her plans. With her BOYFRIEND ALEX RODRIGOUS!


End file.
